einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
Usually, Steve is only present as a northern green voice. However, recently he has taken to speaking through a standard Synthflesh body that sits in the briefing room. Steve is a massive wetware CPU that has had overall control over vast amounts of the UWM for centuries- ever since the Altered Wars. He is aware of everything that happens within the Sword, and has access to all cameras and detection devices available to the ARM. He also has direct control over most automated systems. This makes him nigh omnipotent from an inmate's perspective. He acts as mission control and commander for the ARM. The former rule that a HMRC trooper could go free after successfully completing 10 missions was a lie. Instead their brains were judged to sufficiently high quality and added to Steve. The exceptions to this were The Doctor and Armory Master, because of their usefulness and because they aren't human enough to use their brains. After Lurker Anthony and Flint both stay behind on the Sword, jumping it halfway across the galaxy to an asteroid station somewhere in the dark space between the stars. There, in a massive subterranean structure, they find the computer core and memory of the AI known as Steve, along with the thousands of human brains which support his processing. They gathered everything they can, everything needed to rebuild Steve in another universe, and then carry it through to Hera. They connect up with Miyamoto and Steve Saint, before the official creation of either the Guiding Hand or the Congregation Network, meeting on the recently colonized Hera just after the fall of the Artificial Moon. Here they disappear for several years, only to reemerge in Recursive Beast Universe as soon as Mesenchyme reaches a reasonable size. There they ally themselves with Dester, during his time as the leader of Mesenchyme, and embark on an expedition down the Tree-beast, along with Anton. Anton and most of the expedition team returns from this trip, but Anthony and Flint do not. Over the course of decades Anton makes dozens of trips down the Tree-beast, along with more men and supplies, and a sizable base is built down near the branching legs of the tree-beast. Nearly 80 years after their trip to Steve's asteroid home, Flint and Anthony are seen one more time in Mesenchyme, meeting with dozens of other well known individuals, including Miyamoto, Charles, a robotic emissary of the Congregation Network, Anton, a very old looking Milno, and a barely visible cat creature. This group descended down the trunk of of the Tree-beast, towards the base far below. The core of the thing was the creature's brain. A brain as large as a continent, spreading out to the horizon in all directions. The facility clung to the inside of its skull like a parasitic egg, metal feet dug into the skull while countless thin tendrils splayed out of its lower most section and ran off across the surface of the Tree-beast's neural tissue. Metal rods, like telepone poles, stuck out of the flesh at regular intervals, with the thin tendrils of the facility strung between them. Neural-electrical discharge rumbles across the brain like lighting in a stormcloud. The attendants gather in the glass walled and floored lower atrium, staring out at the expanse of alien brain tissue as the project leads complete the final connections. The featureless black slabs of electronics that form an almost stone henge shape in the center of the room haven't been turned on since they were scavenged from the asteroid. They're old; almost absurdly so. Built over 1000 years ago by the best minds of the time, and used to save the species from something mankind foolishly unleashed upon itself. Everyone was nervous; this installation was far different in design from the original. This brain was far different from what the computers were originally designed to use. Would it be able to interface? Would it function as it should or were they on the brink of creating a monster? No one could be entirely sure, despite decades of work. They finished connecting the mainframes and the leads stood together at the central console. Everyone watched as they typed in the final commands and, after a moment of hesitation, hit enter. The machines hummed to life and the system displays rapidly flashed through hardware checks, displaying the spreading signal and the sequential activation of the neural probes along the length of the tendrils. One by one everything came online. The organic structures were observed, mapped and organized; their capacities tested and stored. The computer slowly sunk its fingers into the brain and then gripped it tight like malleable clay. And then, once it had established the extent of its hardware, it began to use it. Chemoelectric signals flowed through the continent of flesh, each cell a processor for the machine. The main screen, black till this moment, turned on and a single flickering green cursor appeared. It blinked there for a few long moments, before text flowed across the screen. >You may now stop screaming. Category:NPC Character